guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Ice Breaker
Grawl Bombing time... --Jamie 07:47, 16 June 2006 (CDT) For those who may not know, the grawls can be found along the northern edge of Talus Chute --Immortius 08:13, 16 June 2006 (CDT) New grawls?.. those have always been there, theres a little icey place with a pier — Skuld 08:32, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :atleast the Barbed Grawl was added today and wasn't there before --slashy :The Grawl and Grawl Crone in the northern Talus Chute have been replaced with Mighty Grawl and Barbed Grawl who are level 24. The warrior ones are still as dumb as dirt, the necros have different skills than the crones of old. --Karlos 08:39, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::Ah right, thought people who hadn't been there before were assuming — Skuld 08:54, 16 June 2006 (CDT) *Correction* Grawl Crone's weren't replaced bye Barbed Grawls, coz they are still there. Barbed grawls are just a better kind of Grawl Cronés Do the Mighty Grawls have to be weilding the hammer to actually drop the hammer? Or does a grawl weilding a righteous maul have a chance to drop an Ice Breaker? -- James Sumners 09:17, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :I am pretty sure they have to be holding the hammer to drop it. I have cleared that place out about 20 times now and it has only dropped from those who were wielding it (and if they were wielding it, they always dropped it). Also, it's rarer than I would've thought, maybe 1 in 100 grawls actually holds one. BigAstro 17:14, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::I was afraid of that. I suppose it is going to take me a long time to get one; especially since I have to use henchmen to clear the area. Oh well. -- James Sumners 09:11, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::That's definitely not worth your time. If you don't have a character that can solo them, you'd be better off farming something you can easily solo and using that money to just buy the hammer. BigAstro 15:19, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::It'll have to do. I don't have time to learn a completely new set of skills or acquire new weapons and armor so that I can possibly solo it. Aside from not having enough money to buy one, I want to get one on my own. I already have a hammer that does ice damage so I'm not too worried about it. I just want this one because it looks cool. -- James Sumners 17:32, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Anyone HAVE a solo build they care to share? :) Torment 08:03, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :Lawl. I was just mapping that area and two grawls was holding them, both dropped them for me even in a full hero+henchie group --Blue.rellik 02:51, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Unstub? This seems done according to Project:Style and formatting/Unique items. — Galil 17:19, 21 June 2006 (CDT) See Also deletion I disagree with the deletion of the solo build link in the see also section of this article: ::18:32, August 22, 2006 Gares Redstorm (Talk | contribs) m (rv, tons of ways to solo. not everyone is going to have a monk) It seems to me that if the solo build article is deemed to be worthy of a part of the wiki, then it is useful and helpful to link to that build from this page, there is no question there are other ways this can be farmed - just as there are several ways to do MANY things listed through these pages. I would also point to a similar use in the page Rajazan's Fervor--BlackHand 17:17, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :As there has been no response in over two weeks, and I feel strongly that it is a helpful and useful thing to have, I am re-adding the link --BlackHand 13:27, 18 September 2006 (CDT) just wanted to say that i found a useful build that i solo this run with, apparently a mm/wildy ranger will do, bring a golem, shambling, bone horror+death nova, botm, healing spring and troll unguent and u are set! but be sure to understand itm only works with small pulls at the beginning leading up to the larger group, o whopps forgot, be sure to bring deathly swarm too :P, so anyway, once u get a minion from the dual mighty grawl pulls put death nova on it, and immediatly let it take the dmg from the enimies while u cast deathly swarm, shambling expecially pawns here due to its being two minions in one which means more dmg from death nova, continue to pull the grawls back, especially if its a monk boss or barbed grawls, run back to the beginning of the frozen lake, usually the mighty and most of the barbed grawls ditch the boss so its a somewhat easy solo from there, then the group is cake without the boss. also be sure to have this weapon sets-high energy death wand/offhand/staff( i prefer a konruus fevor+bazzrs wail=73 energy)and bring a high dmg bow to switch to when u run outta energy or for heavyn dmg, urgozs works perfectly here, and then u take a group at a time killing one then running back, summon minion+ death nova and so on, must peopl trying this will not live against the end group!!!!!!! but practice will allow u to eventualy ><, well hope this helps, worked for me always. lol this was summited by SNIPEY LIZARD, not any of u lazy ppl,jk, youre not completely lazy. Once again another thing, this build also works for farming-totem axes, forgotten fans, and frozen fans, enjoy-Snipey Lizard-12/19/06 Trivia or Notes Would the fact that this may have something to do with the saying "Breaking the ice" mean anything at all? The Paintballer (T/ ) :Coincidentally, that actually used to be in the Ice Breaker article as trivia at one point. I didn't notice it got removed. Wonder why. (T/ ) 03:00, 4 August 2007 (CDT) They don't always drop it Yeah so I was farming these with my tank and a hench party...got one then I saw another Grawl holding one and HE DIDN'T DROP...so i'm thinkin they don't always drop but that the dropo rate is just very high...maybe 80% of the time even with full hench party you'll get one. Deismios 12:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :From my personal experience, things like this hammer, and things like the Celestial Longbow will always drop if the monster appears weilding the weapon. The thing is, you went with henchmen. Unless you were the only person there when the Grawl died (ie, your henchies were flagged away so far that their names turned gray on the party list), then The Ice Breaker had a chance of going to anyone who participated in the fight. But, yes, they always drop. Whether that drop goes to you or not, though, is a different storry.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 13:32, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Yay! Every time I get some charcoal I go into Talus Chute to get it turned into Deldrimor Steel and every once in a while I decide to clear the grawl out to see if the hammer would drop. After countless times it never dropped even though I usually only go in with a party of 6. Today I went to craft like usual and decided to give the grawl a try since I was trying out a new build in HM... and it dropped for me... twice! I guess the increased chance for greens to drop going on this weekend affected this... it says that it doubles the odds of getting them from bosses but I would imagine it applies to all. Just felt like sharing. :) RabidCoqui 03:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think this double drop thing is a lie. The drops aren't any better for me. I can't get the hammer. 06:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::You can go about 2 years without getting a green and the next day you get one every boss you kill. Random number generators are a.. not nice person :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::: Random Number Generators™ don't spend enough time listening to Sinatra singing, Luck Be a Lady. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC)